


Snack Time

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: They're watching it eat. <br/>Disclaimer: Beyond not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snack Time

"Have you ever seen anyone eat like that?"

"Anyone, or anything?"

Natasha blinked at Clint for his question. "Why would it be anything?"

"Well, it kind of brings to mind a ravening...something. Wild animal, maybe." He scratched the back of his neck. "A starving bear?"

She shook her head. "Not a bear. I've seen a hungry bear eat before."

"A shark?" Clint asked. Hopefully. Perhaps happy there was a sturdy partition between them and their viewing target.

"Not nearly enough blood."

Clint wrinkled his nose, making a face. "Eugh."

"You're such a child." Natasha peered through diner window at the two-year-old feeding herself, the mash of potatoes against her chin, the gravy in her hair.

"I hope you're talking about the baby," Clint said, throwing his arm around her shoulders as they walked away.

Natasha smiled her perfect enigmatic smile at him in answer.


End file.
